Summer fun
by hontoniureshii
Summary: Kyle is all alone in his bedroom feeling strange and all he can think of is Kenny McCormick. He remember the summer day for many year ago when Kenny decided to show Kyle something he had never seen before. BoyXBoy, KyleXKenny, K2, Mature "and it goes like this..."


**Authors note: **My first story I ever published online, like most people I would like comments and improvement notes. Feel free to critique!

**Warnings:** This story is mature. So now you know, oh and it is BoyXBoy in case you missed it.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own South Park or any character so yeah all credit to where that's due!

Anyhow enjoy!_

Kyle was lying on his bedroom floor. He rolled over and stared up at the white ceiling. The room was unpleasantly warm and Kyle felt hot all over. He closed his eyes. The picture of Kenny McCormick started to appear right in front of Kyle's eyes. His eyes flew open in terror. This was ridicules Kyle told himself. He took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears. It was so unfair. He had never asked to feel this way. It was all Kenny's fault.

Ever since that summer, shortly after Kyle had turned thirteen, Kyle hadn't got any peace in his mind. Every now and then he would feel strange and his mind would wander off to Kenny fucking McCormick. They had been walking home from Stark's pond Kenny and Kyle when Kenny had suggested that Kyle could come over to his place. Kyle wasn't really sure if that was such a good idea but Kenny had been persistent so after a while Kyle gave in. It had started just fine. They had walked up to Kenny's room and talked, like they usually did, but then Kenny had started asking strange questions.

"Kyle, have you ever-" Kenny suddenly stopped midsentence.

"Have I ever what?" Kyle smiled and tilted his head. He liked when Kenny told him things.

"Kyle. Have you ever-" Kenny repeated. He then walked up from the bed and turned his back on Kyle.

"Have I ever what? Ken, Ken, what are you doing?" Kyle asked curious. He heard a zipper being pulled down and half a second later Kenny let the orange hood fall to the floor. Kyle's eyes widen in surprise.

"Ken, what are you doing?" he gasped out. Kenny elegantly spun around and walked over to Kyle.

"Kyle, have you ever touched yourself?" Kenny murmured.

Kyle was too stunned to answer. Kenny had concealed himself from the rest of the world in early age and Kyle had never really gotten a clear close up look of his friend or well not up until just for a few seconds ago and hot damn. Kenny was undoubtedly the prettiest person Kyle had ever seen. All he could do was to stare at his friend.

"Kyle? Kyle, have you?" Kenny asked again. Kyle just stared at his face.

"Uhm, have I, have I what?" he asked a bit unfocussed. Still dazed by Kenny.

"Have you ever touched yourself? Like down there?" Kenny asked impatiently.

"Down where?" Kyle asked without taking his eyes of Kenny.

"Like down here." Kenny said annoyed grouping Kyle. Kyle who wasn't prepared for the sudden touch wimped and pushed Kenny's hand away.

"Ha! I knew you hadn't!" Kenny said in triumph and walked up. He started to search for something under his madras. Finally he pulled out a few magazines.

"What's that?" Kyle asked confused.

"Can't you see its porn?" Kenny laughed. He held out the paper in front of Kyle's face so that he could clearly see the topless women on the cover. Kyle felt his cheeks burn up.

"Ken, where did you get that stuff?" Kyle stuttered.

"I have my resources." Kenny bragged. Kyle stared at the paper I disbelief.

"Here hold it for a sec, will ya?" Kenny said giving Kyle the magazine.

Kyle was about to protest when Kenny stripped of his white plain t-shirt, kicked of his worn out jeans, and tossed it all on the floor. The action gave Kyle a minor heart attack and he blushed madly but Kenny who didn't realize his friend's abashment decided to sit down next to Kyle. Kyle didn't know what to do. They had been seeing each other in boxer shorts before but somehow Kyle felt like this time was going to be different from the rest. "Here let me help you." Kenny said and started to pull of Kyle's t-shirt. "No, wait! Kenny, stop it" Kyle objected, but it was too late.


End file.
